1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packages for the storage of sewing machine needles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Those skilled in the art of sewing will appreciate that it is convenient to have a variety of different types of sewing needles available so that the proper needle may be chosen for use in sewing specific weights and types of fabric. It is also advantageous to have a set of spare needles available in the event that a needle breaks or is lost.
One problem with prior known needle packages is that they did not securely hold the needles after the packages were opened.
Another problem with some prior known needle packages is that they did not segregate the stored needles so that a specific needle could be conveniently retrieved.
Still another problem is that the storage capacity of the package could not be expanded as additional needles were purchased.